Chaos Theory
by Nadeshiko Redfox
Summary: Utter Destruction. Undead everywhere. Leader of a band of survivors under impossible odds. How do you go on when your world ends? You're about to find out. rated T or M due to language! Erza's story!


**A/N: Don't own Fairy Tail but sooooooo wish I did! Enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm a lovely line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**C**hapter 1: Terror Unknown?

Chaos. Utter destruction. When I look at the world around me, this is what I see. My home? Burned down to the ground. My family? Long dead I suppose. It's impossible to tell nowadays. There are no phones or computers to communicate with. You're only one of three things: a survivor, dead, or undead.

Yes, our world has been overrun with a virus. THE virus. The ultimate bioweapon ever created by man. What makes it worse, for us at least? America didn't create it. And guess who got hit? We did. There was no way to stop it. It fell from the sky like rain. A very pretty rain, full of bright colors of all different hues. People stood outside and stared. We laughed thinking what kind of miracle could this be? And then the change hit. First it was one. Then another, until thousands of people dropped dead for no reason. Panic spread like its own epidemic. We raced back to our homes and cried for our loved ones. But something wasn't right. The dead weren't staying dead. The corpses would heavily pick themselves up, and lumber away from the scene. The only problem with this "miracle"? They were hungry. And it wasn't normal food they were after either. We found that out quickly. A few of these risen corpses wandered into a store, a bit of a ground zero so to speak. The slaughter was imminent and merciless, as you were either eaten alive, or turned into one of them. It's been three months since the first turning, and now I and a small band of survivors are trying to find a way out. Across the world if we have to. Away from this madness, this hellhole. We will survive this. And we will find a way for it to end. My name is Erza Scarlett, and this is my story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm a lovely line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as I surveyed the sight in front of me. Boxes were strewn all over the floor, some torn open, others smashed in. A few sporadic blood stains on the bright tiled floors were the only indicators of the previous bloodshed. My team and I were on a simple supplies mission. Retrieve food, water, toiletries, clothes, books, anything really. I motioned for the girl closest to me to come closer. Her name is Lucy Heartfilia. Pretty girl, with long blonde hair and soulful brown eyes. She used to be the daughter of the richest business tycoon in the United States. Now she is one of my best fighters. She grins as she walks closer.

"What's up Erza? See something out of the ordinary?" she looks around the half lighted store. I shook my head no.

"Just wanted to tell you the partner plans, to make sure I'm not the only one who knows. Don't want to let anyone get lost." Her eyes flickered over to a rose haired boy.

"Ahhhhh. I understand. So who's with who?" I handed her a sheet of paper with names on it.

_Natsu X Lucy: clothes of any kind_

_Cana X Mira: food and drinks_

_Gajeel X Nadeshiko: weaponry (hunting gear and supplies)_

_Gray X Levy: books and entertainment_

_Me X Jellal: back up/ surveillance_

Lucy nodded as she handed the paper back to me. "I can get everyone together in ten minutes!" She sped off to where our group was huddled and announced the pairs. When everyone was ready, I motioned for them to move out and get what they needed. When their bags were stuffed to the brim, we would leave. I tightened my grip on my gun when Jellal came up beside me. He looked concerned but said nothing, and I was glad for it. I couldn't shake the feeling in my gut that something bad was about to happen…

"—position?" I looked up quickly and realized he had been talking to me for a minute or so. I shook my head to clear it. No point in worrying over nothing.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" He sighed and chuckled.

"Do you want to take sentry positions or move to higher ground, oh fearless leader?" I scowled and smacked his arm. "Let's just do a quick survey of the area. We can look at the aisles not occupied by the others." He nodded and we set off. I could hear him humming something distantly, but my mind had strayed off to the fluttery feeling in my stomach. Dear god I hope nothing happens…we aren't nearly prepared enough for an attack yet…

Unfortunately god didn't seem to favor me today, because at that moment screams shattered the silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm a lovely line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: HEEEEEEEY PEOPLE! Thought I died if you read my other story huh? I'm really sorry about that. ^^" it's not on purpose I swear! But fear not! I haven't given up on that story! I'm halfway through chapter five as a matter of fact, and as soon as I get time, it shall be updated (currently typing this story from a school computer. Very scholarly ne?) But anyways, about this story! Got this idea from reoccurring nightmares I've been having for the past month. And then yesterday I watched the first Resident Evil for the first time! ^^ I like the other ones better…so yeah, ideas ideas ideas! Although I'm not actually using anything from Resident Evil. Any likeness is purely accidental! Btw, Nadeshiko is my OC character. She is Gajeel's baby sister and is a total badass like her brother. She will make an appearance next chapter! I hope you like her, and my story! Please review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz! Adios minna! **

**~~~Na-Chan~~~**


End file.
